Many sports and other activities may include sending an object through the air. The object may be any object such as a baseball, golf ball, or another object. The object may be thrown or hit by a person or launched by a device. Often, a speed of the object may be measured. Because of limitations with currently available technology, other measurements of the object while in-flight may be difficult.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.
all arranged in accordance with at least one embodiment described herein.